Undercover Mission Gone Wrong
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Ziva, Tim and Abby leave on an Undercover Mission without Gibbs or Tony. Something goes terribly wrong. Tim is not able to speak and Ziva and Abby are nowhere to be found. Will everything go right in the end? Or not?
1. Prologue

**Undercover Gone Wrong  
****Summary: Ziva, Tim and Abby leave on an Undercover Mission without Gibbs or Tony. Something goes terribly wrong. Tim is not able to speak and Ziva and Abby are nowhere to be found. Will everything go right in the end? Or not?**

**Prologue  
Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS!**

"Probie, would you mind fetching something from the laundry for me? I'll have a date right after work.", Tony grinned, with a wink over to a random female co-worker walking by.

"You do realize that I've been around far too long to listen to you, Tony.", the computer geek answered rolling his eyes. "I won't have the time anyways. I'll be leaving for an undercover mission soon.", he added, his eyes not leaving the computer screen in front of him. "Wait, wait, wait. Why are you going to a mission and I don't know anything about it? Is it because it's your own personal thing, or...now I understand. You're just saying that because you don't want to get my stuff right?", Tony nodded, agreeing silently to the thought of himself being brilliant for that thought.

"He really does have an undercover mission, DiNozzo. Get your stuff yourself.", Gibbs ordered, and Tony's jaw dropped. Tim turned a smug grin towards his coworker, but he jumped upon the gaze his boss sent him."And why aren't you changed yet, McGee?", the team leader ordered and Tim began to stutter "I'm sorry, Boss- I mean I'm not sorry- I mean I am... I just thought I'd finish...? I'll be changed in a second.", without even saving the data, Tim jumped up from his seat and hurried away, trying not to fall over his feet.

"But Boss! Why is the Probie going on an undercover mission I don't even know about?" "Because if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me alone, even though you knew it was worthless asking.", Gibbs sighed and Tony pouted.

The elevator dinged open and Tony turned to it after hearing the known sound of heels hitting the floor. For the second time in less than ten minutes the ex-cop's mouth fell open.

Ziva walked in wearing a shoulder free, tight red mermaid gown that ended at the floor. Her hair was up closely to her head, indicating that she would be wearing a wig later on. When she walked up to her desk and pulled up her skirt to pin one of her guns to her right garter, you were able to see her black heels. The 4 inch dancing shoes look-a-likes were ornamented with rhinestones showed off her toes that were painted, like her finger nails, in a red that matched the dress.

"Boss, why is Ziva dressed like that?", Tony asked and Gibbs smirked "The same reason as McGee having to change." "Wait so you're telling me that Ziva's going onto that undercover thing with McGee looking like that?" "Not only him.", came a cheery voice from behind Tony.

The Senior Field agent spun around to see none other than Abby Scutio, dressed just as formal as Ziva. She wore a black dress that reached the floor. A slit went from her upper left thigh to the floor, revealing the same shoes Ziva wore. Silver gems adored the sleeveless bust and the hem of the skirt. Her hair, was similarly to Ziva's bound closely to her head.

"Tim's getting the wigs?", Abby asked Gibbs, who nodded "He'll pick them up, after changing." as if on cue, McGee came running around the corner, dressed in a tux with a bow tie around his neck. On his feet were black dress shoes, in his hands three boxes. "I'm here, boss!", he panted, almost tripping over his feet.

Tony opened the box to reveal a short black, curly wig. "Even the Probie has to wear one? Why haven't you told me carnival was around?", he grinned masking his disappointment about being left out. "Very funny Tony, now give this to me.", Tim got the wig from Tony and put it on. The short curly black hair hardly reached under his chin. He handed one of the boxes to Abby and the other to Ziva. Each got their wigs out and put them on. Abby, wearing a sandy blonde wig, which reached her shoulders, began to giggle dumbly-clearly acting- and introduced herself as _Valentine McKenzie_. Ziva, now sporting a scarlet red wig that flowed down to her lower back introduced herself as _Lucia Vetterano_, and McGee as their friend _Alfred Thompson. _

It was almost like dressing up as a child had been to Abby. It was fun to tease Tony about him not going to go with them. It was fun to actually go to the beneficial convention. It was fun to drink the red wine and try to find out something about the international illegal groups that had been present.

However the fun stopped, when some one pulled her wig off, just when Ziva's and Tim's covers were blown, as well. The fun stopped when they began to beat Tim, before throwing him out of the window- the room was in the third story. The fun stopped when they ripped Ziva's and Abby's dresses and kidnapped them. Leaving all tracking devices in the ballroom.

**My first take at a NCIS story. I hope it's all right. Remember it's my first NCIS story so I'm not really good at writing the characters yet. **

**~Liliana-chan**


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 1: ****The Mission****  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Gibbs and Tony sat in the car, around the block from hotel where the beneficial convention was. Both listening to the conversations Ziva, Abby and McGee held. Suddenly the connection went off. The last thing they heard was McGee mumbling "Boss? Or Cover was blown. We need help.".

Gibbs and Tony rushed upstairs to where the convention was. When they reached the convention hall in the third story of the hotel, the room was already empty. On the floor lay all the wires that we supposed to track the three agents, the devices for audio and video transmission. Next to all the wires shreds of fabric in black and red lay around. Abby's and Ziva's dresses. "Clear.", Tony grumbled after he came out of the restroom.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Let's search the surroundings of this place. Maybe...", the apprehension hung in the air and the two began their search., when suddenly there was the sound of car tires squeaking. They hurried after the sound but only were able to see a black van disappear into the darkness. None of them was able to read the license plate. "Damn it!", Tony screamed, kicking what he thought was a stone.

When the object tumbled against the brick wall it became clear that it had not been a stone. The metallic sound that came to their ears startled them. Tony got out his rubber gloves and picked up the object. "Boss... it's a baseball bat. There's... there's blood on it.", helpless the younger agent looked up. Gibbs' jaw hardened and he stepped closer to Tony to examine the baseball bat. "The blood looks fresh.", and the ex-Marine got out his own rubber gloves and a flash light.

He nodded to the dark alleyway they were standing in front of. Hesitation was clear in Tony's eyes and stance, but he followed Gibbs nonetheless. What would they find in the alleyway? Who would they find? Tony did not know whether to hope Ziva, Abby and Tim were all there, maybe heavily bruised, or even worse. He did not know if it was better to hope that they were not there and kidnapped, and except for a couple of bruises okay.

His mind full of possible scenarios, Tony did not really concentrate on the search. Every mouse that ran through the dark alley way startled him. He felt like he had just started being a cop, again. Could it be because three of his friends had disappeared? Throughout the years, Abby had become like a younger sister to him, that he had to protect. He never would admit it out loud but McGee had become like a younger brother, that he had to tease sometimes, embarrass even. But at the same time he wanted to be some sort of role-model for him. Give him tips, help him. Then there was Ziva. Since he had met her, both of them had their relationships with others. He could not speak for her, but there had always been something between them.

He risked to look at the boss. Tony needed his certain stance, and his almost omniscience. What he saw just made him even more nervous. There was something in Gibbs' eyes that Tony had not seen for a long time. The last time he saw it was when he and Ziva had seen the boss before he had seen the crime scene where Jenny had been killed. Gibbs was better at hiding his uncertainty. The one man that each of their teams looked up to. The one man that had become a father to them. The person that was supposed to give him certainty in moments like these.

Tony shook his head and tried to concentrate on finding his friends. His hopes sank with every minute they were searching and not finding anything. "DiNozzo... Take a look at this...", Gibbs called out and Tony hurried over to his boss. "That's McGee's cellphone... The last number called was...911.", Tony read. "Call them again. Ask them what the call was about.", Gibbs ordered.

Tony forced himself to call the number and once someone picked up he began to talk. "Good Evening. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. We're holding an investigation right now. This cellphone called 911 we know that and we know that it happened 5 to 10 ago.", Tony explained and the person on the other line, a female in her late 40s answered "I remember this call. It was me picking up. There was a man mumbling something. I asked him to repeat what he said and suddenly the line went dead. There must have been a modification on the GPD chip. That's at least what our tech specialist said. Do you want me to send an ambulance?" "Yes please." After telling the woman their location and thanking her Tony retold her story to Gibbs. "That means this is definitely McGee's phone. I'm sure only the NCIS can track him with this thing..."

"When we're back at the office bring the cell phone and the bat down to Ab-", Gibbs paused in mid sentence, realizing no Abby would be waiting for them to look after the Forensics. No Ziva that would try to juggle with American Proverbs, or threatening the suspect. No Tim trying to explain something technical to them. "Maybe Palmer can use it. I think _she_ left a manual somewhere.", Tony answered and Gibbs nodded.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a low, painful moan. "B-Boss? Did you hear that?", his voice trembled and Tony did so, too. "Yes I did... Come on Tony.", Gibbs answered. If his nerves would not be hyper sensible he may have made a joke about Gibbs becoming softer to him and the rest of his team. But he realized that his boss had called him that, so he would not lose hope. The two followed the moan and when Tony turned to his right, his flashlight light showed him a black clad leg. He moved the light higher and called out for his boss.

Inside him a world broke down. He knew his outer shell looked ice cold and hard but inside he felt like the eight year old young boy, that had just lost lost his mother. He swore that the image of McGee leaning against the wall. No strength left in his body. Blood and bruises on his face and hair. His gaze was broken and his eyes were barely open. He whispered a name just like a mantra. The image together with the sound of the whispered "Abby" haunted him and the following five minutes, until the paramedics carried Tim into the ambulance, he could not really remember. He only knew he had let go of his flashlight and that Gibbs pulled him into the car and they had driven to the hospital, where Ducky and Palmer already waited for them. He remembered calling Gibbs "Dad" again and again. Was it because Tony felt so lost? Was it because he felt so unsure? Was it because he was afraid for Tim? His _brother_?

When he thought everything had collapsed inside him when they had found Tim he was wrong. He was just thinking about Abby and Ziva still being lost, when the doctor came in and explained something to Ducky. With a grim expression said male turned around and the words he said next pulled the floor away from under Tony.

"Timothy's head injuries were so severe, they had to transfer him into a certain state to save him. Timothy is lying in a coma."

**I hope I got the characters better in this chapter, and that Tony does not seem too sensible... Also please remember I'm still catching up on the series so this will ignore everything happening too late in the series. I'll also be ignoring everything about Ziva leaving(which of course and tumblr told me).**

**LiaAPresscot****- Thank you very much :)**

**Helle (Guest)****- I know the first chapter seems a bit rushed and mostly at the end. But I wrote it that way on purpose to give a rough outline of what happened. It's the prologue after all. But I'm glad that you liked it nonetheless.**

**Rafa number one fan****- Thanks for the Review. Here's the update ;)**

**DS2010****- Glad that you liked it :)**

**~Liliana-chan**


	3. Trace

**Undercover Mission Gone Wrong: Trace  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

* * *

_It's a harder way  
And it's come to claim her  
and I always say  
We should be together  
I can see below  
Cause there's something in here  
And if you are gone  
I will not belong here  
(~Breath of Life Florence and the Machine~)_

* * *

Tony and Gibbs did everything in their powers to find traces. They searched the alleyway seven times but the only thing that was left was a partial finger print on the bat and a black hair that was left on Tim's tux. Tim's condition had not gotten better and he was still in a coma. Due to their searching, Tony and Gibbs had not been able to visit him.

They were searching for leads everywhere. They asked other agencies, whether there were similar cases in their agencies. The only thing that sounded vastly like their case was a disappearing FBI agent on an undercover mission. No evidence was left in her disappearance. But she also went to a convention similar to the NCIS agents'.

The case file that Fornell brought over two days later did not give them any clues either. Tony tried to find something about the FBI agent, Special Agent Anita Thompson, on his computer but gave up, after not able to find anything. At Gibbs' recommendation he went down to the Cybercrime compartment in the basement to ask for their help. As soon as he mentioned Tim's name, they were already searching on Anita Thompson.

They found nothing except for her frozen financial, an old article about her disappearance, her age, a Facebook support site and an old local article about her starring in her school's musical from ten years ago. Tony felt helpless and Gibbs was not really helping either. Tony knew both did their best to search for Ziva and Abby and to find out what happened, but Gibbs was even more quiet than ever. Tony knew that was because Gibbs was worried, and scared. He only played the strong, cold agent to not make Tony more troubled.

Tony silently walked into Abby's lab, which was silent, except for Ducky and Palmer's talking. Once they had noticed Tony's presence Jimmy explained to Tony that the computer had not yet spilled any suspects, but that one thing already was clear: Tim had been attacked by two men. Tony began to snap at Jimmy why it had taken them so long, after all this normally was something done in two hours the longest. Two weeks for that information was just too long. Ducky immediately jumped at his assistance's rescue. In his polite Scottish way he told Tony not to take his frustration out on others. Tim's condition was not their fault, neither was Ziva's and Abby's disappearance. He told him that it did not leave them cold. It was just as frustrating to them how long the identification took. They were not used to working in 'Labby', not used to the technology and it took time to do this, even with Abby's detailed description.

Embarrassed, Tony apologized and Gibbs was just strolling into the lab with two coffees in his hand when one of the computers gave a loud noise. The sound of the computer startled Jimmy, Tony and Ducky, but Gibbs did not seemed surprised. The four men turned to the computer. Jimmy quickly scanned the screen and turned around to the older men, pushing up his glasses.

"The fingerprint belongs to four different men. How can that be?", he asked clearly confused. "Different identities. Any of those linked to crimes?", Gibbs asked quietly searching for his glasses in his pocket. He should really wear them regularly. "Three of them were linked to robberies. They could be linked to the Russian Mafia, but no clear evidence. The fourth is from the immigration office. That one is called Nikolaij Bjela."

"I'll get the stuff to Cybercrime.", Tony hurried but was stopped by Gibbs. Without a word he put the second coffee into Tony's hand and then sent him away. "Gibbs do something. He'll work himself to death if he goes on like this. He only leaves the bullpen to get to Cybercrime or to us. Has he even visited Timothy?", Ducky told Gibbs who shook his head. "If Tony and I had one thing in common it is that we don't like the feeling of being useless. Even if we find nothing, it helps him to do this.", the addressed agent answered and the doctor opened his mouth in protest. Gibbs did not even let him voice his thoughts "Duck, it's our way of coping with this." Then he turned around and left. He had to inform Vance and Fornell about the new information.

Ducky shook his head and looked at the clock. Upon seeing the time, he turned to Jimmy to send him home. His wife was surely waiting for him. Jimmy shook his head and yawned "I already told Breena that I'd stay here. She understands. She has grown fond of them as well. I'll stay here until this thing tells us something about the other suspect."

The night proceeded with Ducky telling a story from his life in Scotland. When he turned around to Jimmy, the younger man had fallen asleep in the office chair, his arms were on the desk and his head rested there. Ducky smiled grimly, silently commenting how Jimmy's neck would hurt in the morning. Fetching a blanket, he placed it over his apprentice's shoulders and took his glasses off. He himself lay down on the futon in Abby's lab to take a nap.

It was around two am when a 'ding' from the computers woke Jimmy up. Tired he rubbed his eyes, waiting for his eyes adjust to the glasses. When that not happened he remembered what had happened and where he was. He did not remember falling asleep. After feeling around for a moment he found his glasses and put them on. He called Tony, and Gibbs before waking Ducky up.

Ignoring his hurting neck he read the results aloud, once Tony and Gibbs had tiredly walked into the lab. "The hair belongs to an Italian citizen. Frederico Alfano. He's from the Italian Mafia." Tony furrowed his brows "The Italian and Russian Mafia working together? How could that be possible?"

* * *

**DS2010****- Yes it is scary but I cannot see Gibbs breaking down. And I guess Tony would be totally lost if Gibbs did that. Gibbs as the father figure 'plays' the brave one to give Tony strength.  
****LieAPresscot- I'm glad that you like it.  
Trixie111- Thanks for your kind words.  
Wolf579- Thank you for your support :).  
~Liliana-chan**


	4. Found

**Undercover Mission Gone Wrong: Found  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

* * *

_It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
(~With You Linkin Park~)_

* * *

It was night when he exited the pub, where he inconspicuously had laid his identity open. But only after he knew his target was alone. Otherwise it would have been too dangerous to proceed with the mission. But the preparation had been good enough.

He was just about to pass a dumpster, when he noticed the steps following him. With a look he informed his boss, who had taken cover behind the dumpster, to be ready. He took about five steps more before he heard his pursuer being pushed against the dark wall.

"Where are they?", he heard his boss ask and turned around to interrogate their target. The huge man tried to free himself, but the Navy grip Gibbs had used on him made it hard for him to break himself out. "Rovna, let get off me!", the enemy demanded, with a heavy Russian accent. "I take it their your lubovnitsi. And I thought their drook was in love with the goth. The way he screamed her name when we brought them away.", he answered, as If they were just in the middle of small talk. Gibbs fist hit the wall right next to his face.

"Where are they.", Tony demanded. "If I tell you, you'll kill me. I'm not stupid.", Nikolaij grinned wickedly. That grin faded into a look full of fear and horror. Tony was sure it was because of the dark look on Gibbs face. "We'll kill you anyway. You just have the choice between short and without pain, if you tell us; or a slow and painful death, if you don't.", the boss threatened darkly.

Suddenly the information came of their enemy's mouth. The Russian Mafia had not _really _worked together with the Italian and other organizations. There was simply someone who had opened up something like a what he called 'udar' and the organizations used conventions like the one where Ziva, Abby and Tim had gone to get women for the 'udar'. McGee was only attacked because he saw too much and fought to get the girls back. Apparently the girl had been drugged, explaining why Ziva had not been able to defend herself.

A shot rang through the alleyway after the Russian had told them the location of the udar. Soon Ducky and Palmer came along and got the dead body, Gibbs and Tony signed the prepared report, that stated the two agents had simply defended themselves. After that the two agents went to the NCIS building to perform their own undercover mission.

Only half an hour later, they were already on the way to the location where Ziva and Abby were supposed to be held captive. Both were clothed in semi-formal black suits with white dress shirts underneath. They had borrowed McGee's Porsche for the occasion and Gibbs even allowed Tony to drive.

From the outside it looked like a rather expensive night club and the cue was rather long. They walked past said cue and instantly went to the bouncer, explaining they were friends of Nikolaij, which explained everything to the bulky man. They were led in and immediately a young woman, hardly over 21, welcomed them. The woman, introducing herself with the alias 'Natalia' led them through the crown, down a staircase and into a room in the basement. Cigar and cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air and the blonde woman led them over to a table right in the middle. Many tables were placed in the room. At some sat men that were obviously there to pleasure the men visiting this part of the club. At the front of the room there was a stage, the curtain was still down.

Just after Natalia had brought back their drinks, and had asked them if they wanted anything _else_ the lights were dimmed and the curtain went up. The lights on the stage were still out. You were able to see a silhouette of a young woman with short, curled hair. Her weight was shifted only on her right leg, the right hand was in her hip, the other hung down to the side.

"_The French are glad to die for love-" _The stage lit up shortly, only for a moment, showing that the red haired woman stood with her back to the audience.  
_"They delight in fighting duels-"_ during the black she had shifted her weight on her other leg, changing the arm in the hip.  
_"But I prefer a man who lives-"_ in the next black she had shifted back on her right leg, her right arm was back in her hip and the other was stretched into the air.  
_"And gives expensive-" _the same stance only her arm was laid on her head now.  
_"jewels."_, when she turned around Gibbs and Tony were almost sad to see it was neither Ziva nor Abby. They had found Anita Thompson of the FBI instead.

The woman made some steps to the front and then turned around again to walk to the back. She pushed aside a curtain in the back of the stage and revealed a tattooed, black haired woman, that the two NCIS agents knew all too well.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental-", _ Abby had walked to the front, holding her hand out to the audience, as if she was waiting for a hand kiss. She was good at masking her fear and uncertainty. She seemed to know what would happen to her, if she made one wrong step.  
_"But diamonds are a girl's best friend.",_ she winked, her eyes stopping a moment too long at Gibbs and Tony. Her eyes lit up in that moment, and you could see that she felt much safer now. Not exactly comfortable, but safer.  
_"A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat,  
or help you feed your pussy cat.",_ she shrugged playfully.  
_"Men grow old as girls grow cold,  
and we all lose our charms in the end."_, she sang, her hand making a cliched gossip movement, calling Anita to the front with her line.  
"_But square cut, or pear shaped,  
these rocks don't lose their shape.",_ and Anita stepped forward to Abby, finishing the verse together with the goth  
"_Diamonds are a girls best friend."_

The two singers parted and went to the side, presenting four female dancers, that rolled their hips, threw their legs into the air, bent backwards, and finished their routine with the splits. When they went down they allowed free sight to a third woman standing behind them. The dancers rolled to the side, making the way clear for Ziva to step to the front, and Tony almost choked on his beer, when he saw the outfit she wore. Gibbs rolled his eyes at that. The other two women wore the same outfit but Tony had not cared too much about it, except for muttering about killing all the bastards that looked at Abby's shown skin.

The women all wore a black, sleeveless corset with red lace trimmings as a top, matching black shorts with a red feather skirt draped over it, and black 7 inch dancing shoes. All three women had black half masks on their faces with red rhinestones and feathers.

"_Cause we are living in a material world-", _Ziva rubber her fingers, picturing the feel of money between the fingers.  
_"And I am a Material girl."_

The three women stepped across all the tables and Abby stopped at a table in the front of the room, Anita walked past the two NCIS agents to the back and Ziva stopped at their table. Her eyes were locked on Tony's when she went on with singing.  
_"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer-"_ She sang, explaining the content of the line to Tony, and the other two answered  
_"But diamonds are a girl's best friend.".  
"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're"_, Ziva shrugged and the two answered again  
"_awful nice.",_ and Ziva added in  
_"But get that ice or else no dice."_

And they finished their song while making their way back onto stage. Ziva had dropped a card in front of Tony, allowing him and Gibbs to meet the girls back stage.  
_"He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Diamonds are a girl's best,  
Diamonds are a girls best,  
Diamonds are a girls best friend!" _

The two agents stood up, to get back stage for their girls.

* * *

**The song that was sung by Anita, Abby and Ziva is a shortened version of Sparkling Diamonds from the movie Moulin Rouge.**

**Hopefully correct translations of the Russian in the beginning: **  
Rovna – Shit  
lubovnitsi – Lovers  
drook – friend  
udar- brothel

* * *

**Hi everyone, Yeah I know I updated a long time ago, but I had a lot to do with the apprenticeship. Even when I got to write in or out of the theater I didn't have my Laptop with me so I could not put it on there. And when I got home at 11 pm I ate something, drank a beer and went straight to bed.**

**Mako (guest)****- I'm doing my best to update regularly.  
****Puppypants- Don't worry we'll hear from McGee soon  
LieAPrescot- Sorry couldn't write from Ziva and Abby too much, it would spoiler too much. But I hope you know enough from them now.  
DS2100- I'm sure you expected something else when I wrote they were working together. But I guess them working closer together than that would be highly unusual.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	5. Take Me Far, Far Away

**Undercover Mission Gone Wrong****: Take Me Far, Far Away  
****Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

_Secret love, my sweet escape  
Take me far, far away  
Secret love, are you there?  
Will you answer my prayer?  
Please take my anywhere but here!  
(~Anywhere but here~Mayday Parade~)_

It was easy to get backstage, when Tony showed the card he had gotten from Ziva. The 'security' man showed a knowing grin and winked at Tony, who just shrugged. Looking to the side at his boss, he could tell, Gibbs was relieved to see Abby and Ziva well.

They walked pass a lot of dressing rooms, until they came across one, where three names were written on the door. 'Anne' 'Val' and 'Lucia', Tony looked back at the card. Not only had Lucia been her name for the undercover mission, but it was also the name that was on the card. He raised a brow and turned to Gibbs, who nodded.

After he knocked, it did not long for the door to open. It was Anita, clad in a black bathrobe, inviting the two inside. In front of two mirrors Ziva and Abby sat, dressed in the same bathrobe as Anita. Abby jumped up from her seat and first hugged Tony and then Gibbs. After that Ziva stood up, mimicking Abby's actions. First she embraced the man she thought of as a father, and then Tony, her partner. She stayed near Tony and then introduced the third girl in the room. "Gibbs, Tony, this is Anita. She was a FBI agent and was abducted, just like us. Anita these are Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Tony Dinozzo. They're our partners at NCIS." Anita smiled tiredly, and nodded.

"Is there a time where all the girls are here back stage alone? And all the guests are in the room?", Gibbs asked soon, and Ziva thought for a moment. "That would be in the break. The boss of the club makes his round with the customers, while the girls are backstage to pretty themselves up. The guests should not be to heavily armed, because here's from the mafias' view a neutral zone, and the authorities don't know about the club, yet.", she explained, getting what Gibbs and Tony wanted to do rather quickly. "You're not planning on blowing this thing up, are you?", Anita asked and Gibbs shook his head. "We're going to take these assholes out one by one." Abby took a deep breath before asking "How's Tim?"  
Tony looked at the floor. "He's... in the hospital. The doctors are still waiting for him to wake up.", he answered and the four NCIS agents spent a moment in total silence, thinking about their brother, geek, and son.

"But what if one of them escapes? What if they find out it was you who destroyed this place, they'll come after you and the girls.", Anita thought aloud and Gibbs turned to her "No one will escape. If word gets out, the girls will all go through witness-protection program. I suppose you'll be safe with FBI, and Abby and Ziva will be under our watch.", he explained and she nodded. Tony then asked "When will the break be?" Abby thought for a moment "In about an hour. We'll gather all the girls in this room until then." "So you don't have to dance until then?", Tony asked relieved. Anita sighed "No we don't. But we are the lucky ones in here any way. They're allowed to watch, but not to touch. At least not without our approval. The other girls are there to be touched.", she explained. "One more reason to kill these bastards.", Gibbs murmured and, after giving both Abby and Ziva a kiss on the forehead, he vanished outside again. Anita and Abby began to fetch all the girls, leaving Ziva and Tony alone in the room.

An awkward moment passed, until Tony pulled her into his arm wordlessly. When he'd do something like that, it would usually be a joke, or Ziva would try to sneak her way free of his arms, even if she had to use brutal force, or threats. But this time she fully relaxed into his embrace, wounding her own arms around him.  
Breathlessly she murmured against his dress shirt clad chest "Take me away from here, Tony. Please.", Tony answered "I will. And don't worry I'll always protect you with my life."

Normally he would get a sarcastic remark, stating that she did not need protection. She could handle who ever was threatening her herself. She could even kill them with a paperclip, without leaving any traces. But not this time. This time she only looked up at him, cupped his face with one of her hands, breathed out "Thank You.", and pressed her own lips on his.

After they parted again for oxygen, Tony took Ziva's hand and kissed her knuckles. Together the two stepped outside, Ziva making her way to other dressing rooms while Tony went outside again, ordering another beer. Gibbs raised a brow at him "You know, normally I'd remind you of Rule 12. But for now I'll let it slide.", he murmured and Tony almost choked on his beer again. Gibbs smiled slightly, and looked at his watch. "45 minutes left."

With watchful gazes, the two agents looked around waiting for the last 45 minutes to go by. Then it were only 35, then only 25, then 15, and suddenly only five minutes were left. The forecast of what was about to happen pumped the adrenaline through Tony's system. The hormone made the time go by even quicker, and suddenly the boss was in the room. Tony and Gibbs parted ways, both positioning themselves at the two only exits of the club.

Then the game began. Gibbs fired the first shot, and it was insane and surprising, to be inside a club full of dangerous criminals, and none of them is armed in any way. The men tried different ways of defending themselves from the shots and try to take Gibbs and Tony down. One ran at Tony with a chair in his hand, but before he could come too near, Tony had already shot him. It was not pleasant to kill so many people, but to save Ziva and the other girls, he had to do it.

Gibbs did not know when the last shot fell. If it was minutes, hours, or days later. He had lost every sense of time. He crossed the room and made sure Tony was alright, before calling Vance, Fornell, Ducky and Palmer to tell them what had happened. They would be able to label this as self defense and get away with it.

After Ducky, Palmer, Fornell, Vance and a medical examiner from the FBI had arrived they went to get the girls.

The only one that was missing from the team was Tim.

**This is the first Fanfiction Tiva I've ever purposely read/wrote. I actually have only been reading McAbby until now. Please bear with the probably bad Tiva scene**

**LieAPrescot****- De Rien  
****DS2010- Glad that you liked it :)  
Wolf579- Thanks for the review, and the support.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	6. Father Figure

**Undercover Mission Gone Wrong:**** Father Figure  
****Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

_I just want a reason to hope  
A reason to know  
that I should still be here  
Maybe just a glimpse at the light,  
a patch of blue sky  
Something to Believe in  
(Reason to Hop ~ Ron Pope)_

* * *

Abby and Ziva were taken to the hospital McGee was laying in and got a check up, to make sure everything was alright with them. Once the examination was done they hurried to McGee's room, together with Gibbs and Tony. Tony had an arm protectively around Ziva. Normally she would be annoyed by that, but at this moment she actually appreciated it.

When they met Palmer and Ducky, who seemed to be in an argument, in front of the hospital room, Gibbs raised a brow. "Duck, what's going on?", he asked and the medical examiner explained "Timothy has a guest. Mr. Palmer and I were just discussing, if it was appropriate that the guest is in there. Mr. Palmer is of the opinion that the guest should be brought outside. While I am not a big fan of his, I still am of the opinion that it would be rather rude to send him out of Timothy's room. After all he is immediate family."

"The Admiral's here?", Tony asked and Jimmy nodded. Gibbs set up a stony expression and told his team "If he behaves we'll let him stay. If not we'll ask him kindly to go. I'm sure McGee would not want to be criticized. Even in his state...", Gibbs broke off and the rest of the team understood what he wanted to say. If the Admiral made one comment about McGee being weak Gibbs himself would get him out of the hospital room. It did not matter if he could do it with verbal power, or if he had to physically underline his point.

Abby was the first to go in, followed by Gibbs, then Ziva, Tony, Palmer and lastly Ducky. The Admiral looked up to the six people entering the room and greeted them. "It's good to know that Tim's team is at his side. I would have thought that I would not only told by my daughter that he is in here, but that his team leader would inform me directly. It seems like I was wrong about you Gibbs." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had other things in mind then to contact you, when two members of my team were missing and another was beaten into coma.", he muttered and the Admiral responded "That doesn't matter now, does it. Seeing Tim's state I would like you to leave the room. I don't think anyone else beside his family should be by his side."

Abby did not know whether to laugh, to cry, to scream or to hit the Admiral. This man was making a fool of himself. It was Tony who voiced out what everyone thought "But we are his family. We may have no blood-relations at all. But we're still family. We're brothers and sisters. We're closer to each other-", the Admiral interrupted Tony quite rudely "I'm really trying to see your point. Gibbs must have taught you to misunderstand camaraderie for family. I am his father, I am sure I know what's best for him."

Tony who did not let himself be quieted in that matter bit back "You may be his biological father, but you will never be his dad." "I do not understand the difference.", the Admiral responded, looking at the team with a sour expression.

"Do you know why Tim got into NCIS and not FBI or any other criminal investigative service? Because he could not be a sailor. He realized that due to his sea sickness he could never become a sailor, like you wanted him to be. He thought that if he went to the Navy police you would still be proud of him a little bit. When you weren't, he found himself a new family. A father should be proud of anything his children do. No matter what they are doing. You had a phantasy about how you child would grow up to be? They grew up different? That doesn't matter.", Gibbs explained to him and the Admiral scowled in rage "You may have been a decent marine Gibbs, but you ave no idea about being a father and being a marine at the same time. Where's your kid now?"

The room went silent, the team trying to understood what the Admiral had said. "My daughter Kelly may be dead. I know how it is to lose a child. And if I had not been a marine, she and Shannon may have been still alive, that's true. But it's not like that. After my third divorce I had sworn to myself that I would never try for a family again. Then suddenly there were Ducky, Abby, and Tony, who became my family. There was Kate, who I lost. Tim, and Ziva were the next one's to join my team and lastly Palmer. They have become my family. And I am sure as hell that Tim does think like that, too. If he wanted you here, you would have been informed by the hospital as his emergency notice. Which you are not.

"You may not understand this but Ducky is like a brother me, Palmer like a son to him, making him a nephew of mine. Abby, Tony, Ziva and Tim are like children to me. I care for them, I notice when something's wrong with them. I'm proud of them and I support them. Most of us come from dysfunctional families and have found a new family in this team. I hope you understand that Tim needs his family now, so I kindly ask you to leave."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I don't really have much time at hand at the moment. When I'm not in University I'm having singing/dancing/acting lessons.  
I'll try to update every week.**

**Victoriantealady-**** I'm glad you enjoyed it  
****LieAPrescot- I'm glad that my first Tiva was alright**

**~Liliana-chan**


	7. Waking Up

**Undercover Mission Gone Wrong: Waking Up  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

_There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on).  
(We're marching on ~ One Republic)_

* * *

The Admiral was speechless. But only for a moment. His head had gone red and he opened his mouth to shout most likely a profanity. Before he could do so a new voice entered the argument. "I really think you should go." The seven adults whirled around to see McGee cracking open an eye. In an instant Abby was by his side, telling him to stay laying down.

The admiral's expression became smug when he turned to Gibbs "You see, he doesn't want you here." "No, dad I was talking to you. Gibbs is right. Have you ever been proud of me? Have you ever supported me in what I do?", McGee asked and his father opened his mouth and closed it again. "You know I'm really glad you lived through the cancer miraculously. When Penny called me and told me about it, I was really relieved. But that doesn't change how you treated me when I was a kid. It does not make it better how you treat me still today. I enjoy being an NCIS agent. I'm surrounded by family all day, we take care of each other, and although I never thought he'd admit being part of the family, Gibbs is much more of a dad to me than you will ever be.", Tim explained and the Admiral just stared at his son.

Then, acknowledging his defeat, he turned and walked out of the room. "Thanks guys. I heard everything. I was awake before the Admiral came in, but I didn't want to deal with him. I heard everything.", he smiled at his team, he looked better than before, not life-less anymore. The color had come back to his face, he still had to get the tubes off him, but Tony was sure they would have their geek back soon.

"What happened back then. Last thing I remember is laying in a dark corner and some guys beating me with something hard.", Tim groaned and Tony went on to telling what had happened. How they found Tim, what happened next with the search after Nikolaij Bela and Frederico Alfano, how and where they found the girls and how they were able to get them free. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't screwed up...", he began, but Gibbs rolled his eyes "McGee Rule Number Six." "I know, boss. Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. But if I hadn't been distracted..." "This still would have happened, Tim. They planned this.", Abby explained.

"But still...", McGee began and Ziva rolled her eyes "No but, McGee. They planned it, we fell into their trap, you couldn't have done anything, we couldn't have done anything, don't blame yourself." Still unsure and not much persuaded, McGee nodded nonetheless. Abby was just about to say something when a doctor knocked on the door.

"Excuse me intruding, but I am here to remove Mr. McGee's tubes. May I ask you to wait outside?", he asked in a thick Scottish accent that made Ducky's eyes lit up. Before the Medical examiner could fire his stories about Scotland at the young doctor, Palmer pulled his mentor out of the room. Tony grinned at his partner mumbled something sounding like 'McTubey', but before he could pursue the nickname Ziva had already left the room, calling for Tony to follow her. "Come on Abbs, let's wait outside.", Gibbs directed at Abby, who softly smiled at Tim and then left with Gibbs.

When the doctor left the room again, it was a small surprise for Tim to see the door open again and only Abby slipping in. "Hey.", Tim smiled weakly and Abby smiled back, pulling up a chair to sit next to his bed. "Hey. Can I hug you?", she asked, unsure whether it would hurt him to move. Normally she would simply go for it, but the geek was still laying in a hospital bed, after almost being beat to death. Her face lit up, when he smiled and nodded, and carefully she put her arms around him. "When they pushed you out of the window, I was so shocked and afraid for your life, I just couldn't fight against them any more. I was so worried.", she whispered and he buried his face in her soft black hair. "And then, when Tony and Gibbs to rescue us, Tony told me that you were...", Tears started to spill from her eyes and fell on Tim's hospital gown. "I thought I had lost you, or that I would lose you. And then there was your father talking shit about you and our family and I felt so angry. I'm so glad you're alright. You are, aren't you?" "Still a bit sore from the tubes being removed and I still hurt. But otherwise I'm fine. What about you? Did they hurt you in any way?", he asked and Abby shook her head.

"Do you remember that one moment in the lab, when you told me 'if anything ever happens to you I'd..' and then trailed off? I know what you meant by then. I feel that too.", Abby whispered, and pressed her lips on his.

* * *

**I know I wanted to update at last Sunday latest. It's just this is the last chapter and I had a Writer's Block and I can't believe it's over already :(. I don't know If I'll write a NCIS fan fiction again. Depends on the inspiration I suppose. Anyways thanks every one for sticking with me and for Reviewing, Favoring, or Alerting this story. Thanks for the support.**

**Crawcolady- I've never heard the word 'Badmiral' but I guess it makes sense to call him that. ;) I'm glad that you liked the chapter  
LieAPresscot- Who doesn't like papa Gibbs. He's awesome.  
~Liliana-chan**


End file.
